Since the number of obese and overweight people increases due to hypernutrition and lack of exercise, the need of health care of modern people increasingly grows. In addition, recently, interest in health of ordinary healthy people greatly rises. Due to the possibility of providing ubiquitous health care, development of technology and social need give shape to such interest of people.
To provide this, various exercise programs have been provided. In such exercise programs, for example, it is determined using an amount of exercise, calorie consumption, a heart rate, and a respiration volume whether a user accomplishes a corresponding exercise program. Accordingly, since it is necessary to analyze and determine whether the corresponding exercise program is accomplished using input information of each of exercise programs, it is necessary to separately provide analyzing apparatuses which analyze and determine whether respective exercise programs are accomplished. Due to this, as the variety of exercise programs increases, the number of analyzing apparatuses for determining whether respective exercise programs are accomplished increases. Costs increase to provide analyzing apparatuses.
As a cited reference, there is Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0002175 (published on Jan. 9, 2009).